The Passion, The Pain
by illbeyourtennant
Summary: Draco has a painful secret... (Drarry)
1. Chapter 1

**Drarry! I would really love if you reviewed and favourited. Thanks for reading! **

Draco and Harry sat in the green bathroom stall. Harry stroked Draco's hair. Draco smiled, his grey eyes gleaming. Harry's hand moved to Draco's neck then pulled his head in for a kiss. The two boys' lips united and warmth spread all throughout Draco's body. Their tongues danced inside their joined mouths. Draco's hands reached for Harry's dark black looks as their kiss went on. Harry fumbled for Draco's tie, pulling it off. The door to the bathroom swung open. Harry frantically pushed Draco out of the stall. Draco's body hit the cold, hard ground, his tie thrown at his face. He stood up rubbing his bruised elbow and turned to see who had interrupted them. A ginger mop instantly answered his question. Weasley.

Harry jumped out of the stall and flattened his messy hair. He quickly walked up to Ron and patted him on the shoulder. "Hey Ron. How's it going?" Harry smiled. "Oh, hi Harry. I was just washing up," Ron said as he wiped his wet hands on his robe. He turned around to see Draco pulling on his sweater. "Oh it's you," Ron sneered, "I'm gonna enjoy this."

Harry and Ron walked over to Draco and pushed him to the ground. "You're nothing! You worthless fag!" Ron and Harry yelled as they beat Draco. They chanted even more vile words as they kicked his face, staining the pale white with scarlet. Draco stared into Harry's eyes pleadlingly. Harry showed no remorse. He looked happy, even. Harry and Ron ceased their violence and exited the bathroom, happy. Draco sat up an leaned against the wall. He brought his legs to his chest and salty tears dripped from his eyes. He closed them and tried to forget.

The love, the betrayal.

The happiness, the hurt.

The passion, the pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the favourites and reviews everyone! I so appreciate it! Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy!**

Draco looked in the bathroom mirror to see an exhausted, depressed bloodied teenager. He filled his hands with water and cleaned his stained face. Once the blood was gone, Draco exited the bathroom. He held his books to his chest and looked down as he made his way through the hallway. He felt crumpled papers and paper planes pelting his head as he made his way to class. When he reached the dungeon, Draco dropped his books on a desk in the middle of the room. Professor Snape looked up to see Draco sitting at a desk with his head in his hands. "Anything the matter, Draco?" Snape asked. "I'm fine, sir," Draco sniffed, wiping his eyes and nose. "Are you sure?" Snape asked again. "Yes, but thank you," Draco said gratefully. Snape nodded and sat back down at his desk.

Draco waited silently as the other students filed into the foggy Potions classroom. He looked down in silence as Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down at the table beside him. Hermione looked over at him and smiled kindly. Draco smiled back thankfully. Ron turned and looked at him. Draco shrank back and looked down. He felt something hit the side of his head. He saw a paper plane fall in front of him. It unfolded itself and Draco read- Meet me. Bathroom. After dinner. Harry smiled at him warmly. Draco smiled back, thankful for Harry's kindness. Draco looked up at Snape's lesson, pretending to pay attention. All he could think of was Harry's note.

Once the class had ended, Draco ran out of the classroom. He smiled and remembered the note that eased the pain. He imagined himself with Harry, not a care in the world. Draco was distancing himself from the threats and mistreatment. But only for a little while.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so** **much for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. There's some drama in my life right now, so I'll try to update as often as possible**.

After dinner, Draco snuck into the boys bathroom. He stood against the wall for a minute or two and then Harry walked in. "Hey Draco," Harry smiled. "Hi Harry," Draco said bashfully. "Look, I'm so sorry about what happened earlier. Things will be different now," Harry said, taking Draco's hand in his. "Thank you, Harry," Draco said. Harry kissed Draco on the cheek and then walked into the bathroom stall. Draco giddily jumped in the air and then saw a group of people walk through the doorway.

As they walked into the light, Draco recognised them. The gang of Gryffindors drew their wands and formed a circle around him. "Harry? Help," Draco said worriedly. Harry walked up behind him and drew his wand, joining the circle. "What are you doing?" Draco asked. "Just having some fun," Harry smiled maliciously. Ron punched Draco in the nose and he crumpled to the floor. Blood poured down his face as he lay on the ground, numbly receiving every blow. Harry smiled and looked down at Draco, "Let's have some fun, boys."

Ron and Seamus ripped Draco's shirt and sweater off. Harry pulled off his pants. "Look at him, scrawny little git," Ron laughed.

"Alright, Neville, remember: wingardium leviosa," Harry smiled putting a hand on Neville's shoulder. Neville looked down at the ground and sighed. "Sorry, I can't do this. This is wrong," he said as he walked out shaking his head. The rest of the Gryffindors scowled at him as he exited the dark bathroom. "Well, I guess I'll do it myself then," Harry shrugged. He chanted the levitating spell and Draco rose in the air. He felt free, unbound to anything. He felt his body being flung forwards and saw the wall coming closer and closer. Darkness shuttered his view as he hit the wall. He fell to the ground, his unconscious body like a rag doll.

The Gryffindors dragged him into the middle of the hallway, leaving him lying in nothing but his briefs. He lay there awaiting total ridicule, unknowing of what was to come.

"Oh my god, Draco!" A voice said as the figure came closer. Draco's blurry view cleared and saw a bushy haired girl standing above him. "Hermione?" He asked weakly. "What happened?" She frantically asked. "I, I don't know," he said. "We need to get you help," Hermione stated, draping his arm over her shoulder, supporting him as they made their way to the infirmary.

"What's this?" Madame Pomfrey sternly asked as she stepped out in her dressing gown. "Draco's hurt badly," Hermione said. "Oh dear," Madame Pomfrey clucked as they brought him over to a bed.

He lay there, his eyes barely open. "Thank you, Hermione. Thank you," he slurred as he slipped back into unconsciousness.


End file.
